Just a Bad Dream, Right?
by sonamyfanfiction
Summary: Sonic and Amy have both been experiencing horrible nightmares lately that always seem to involve each other. Now, every time they come across one another in real life, things seem… different. They're scared for each other, their friends and themselves. Are they really nightmares? Or visions? Will they find the root of the problem? What's happening? Let's find out!


Winter is just around the corner on the planet of Mobius and it's a gloomy, stormy night. The wind is howling, rain is pouring down, the thunder is crackling and lightening is electrifying the night sky. It's been this way for a few days now, going in and out of power too. The gang are all in their own homes, sound asleep around 2am early Saturday morning. That is, until Tails is woken up by alarming and confusing screams…

_**AMY! AMY RUN! GET OUT OF HERE, GO!**__ Sonic exclaims in his sleep.  
A large metal robot has captured him and began electrifying him and is now aiming its large robotic claws for a pink hedgehog.  
__**P-PLEASE! WHAT ARE YOU D-DOING? GO?!**__  
Amy just stood there, a blank expression on her face. Her face softened into a smile. Not an 'Amy' smile, it was dark and evil. Suddenly she cackled and rose off the ground, her eyes turning from a sparkling jade to a blood red as she flew towards him. Two other hedgehogs were by her side, one looked almost exactly like her. The other looked almost exactly like… him?  
__**WHAT? AMY?**__ Sonic exclaimed again, terrified.  
__**You're finished now. The Eggman Empire will rule. Goodbye, Sonic the Hedgehog.**__ Amy said with a wide grin.  
__**AMY! STOP! NO! AHHHHH!**_

'Sonic?! Sonic, wake up!' Tails exclaimed, shaking his friend violently.  
'AH! Argh, Amy!' Sonic exclaimed as he sat up and opened his eyes.  
'Sonic! It's me, it's Tails!'  
'Tails? What happened? What's going on?!' Sonic exclaimed, his fur was sweaty and his hands were shaking.  
'Sonic, it was just a dream. It's ok!' Tails said as he helped Sonic to his feet. Sonic walked around the living room for a second to compose himself and Tails brought him a glass of water from the kitchen.  
'I came back up from the workshop and you'd fallen asleep watching TV so I left you there. Are you ok?' Tails said, handing his brotherly figure the cool glass of water.  
'I, uh, yeah. I'm fine.' Sonic stuttered between sips.  
'What were you dreaming about?'  
'I don't know.'  
'It must have been something bad, and about Amy.' Tails said arching an eyebrow.  
'Amy?' Sonic said, confused. He sat back down on the lounge and finished his water.  
'You were yelling her name at the top of your lungs, Sonic?'  
'I was? I… Eggman.' Sonic said as he bowed his head.  
'What?' Tails questioned.  
'Something to do with him. Amy, she was… she was evil. She was crazy and-'  
'Sonic, calm down. It was just a dream.' Tails said trying to reassure him. 'Go back to sleep.'  
'Yeah, ok. Night, pal.' Sonic said with a smile and watched his two tailed friend walk back to his room. He shook his head and stood up again to walk around. He got himself another glass of water and gulped it down. He went to the bathroom and splashed his face a few times, checking to see if he really was awake. _God, that was weird…_

_**The truth is, Ames… I love you.  
Really? Oh, Sonic! I love you too.  
**__It was all the way she imagined it would be. There was a gentle breeze, his arms wrapped around her waist. He was leaning in, he cupped her face, he's about to kiss her…  
__**NOW!**__ Sonic exclaimed as he whirled Amy around and gripped both her arms painfully.  
__**SONIC! STOP IT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?**__  
Amy looked up to find Eggman and Metal Sonic running towards her.  
__**SONIC, WE NEED TO GO!**__  
She turned around to face her blue hero, but he wasn't himself now. His emerald eyes were blood red now, and his charming smile was an evil smirk. She turned back around to see Metal Sonic and Eggman right in front of her with the same evil grins.  
__**You're so weak, so gullible. Not for long now, babe.**__ Sonic whispered in her ear as he gently kissed her neck. Amy tried to pull herself away as her eyes filled with tears.  
__**SONIC, WAKE UP! COME BACK TO ME! SONIC, NO!  
SONIC!**_

'AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!' Amy screamed with all her might as she sat up in her bed.  
She looked around frantically and panted heavily. She finally realized she was in her room, safe and sound. She was sweaty and shaky and couldn't work out what had just happened. She had a slight head rush from sitting up so fast so she slowly stood up from bed and walked around a little. She re-gathered her thoughts and was able to remember the majority of her horrifying dream.  
She didn't know why, but tears began to well up in her eyes. She knew it was only a dream but she was scared half to death. A massive crack of thunder and lightning struck with a loud noise making her scream again. She ran to the bathroom and turned on the light as she splashed her face with freezing cold water. She grabbed her towel and dried off before she looked in the mirror to see if she was even awake.  
'My God, what just happened?' she panted, still scared.  
She slowly made her way to the kitchen and grabbed herself a drink and a light snack, she couldn't see herself going back to sleep anytime soon, after all. She looked at the clock hanging on her kitchen wall, it read 3:30am. She definitely wasn't going back to sleep. She slouched on the couch, switched on the TV and flicked through her movies. She figured she might as well use the power while it's still here…

The next day around 11am, Amy had the girls around for tea. The storm had died down a little so Cream, Cosmo and Rouge agreed to come over and spend some time together. Coincidently, all three of her friends arrived at the same time and knocked on her front door.  
'Coming!' Amy exclaimed as she sat down the tea and freshly baked biscuits on her coffee table and walked briskly to her front door.  
'Hiya, girls!' Amy exclaimed as she opened the door, relieved to see her friends.  
'Hey, Amy!'  
'Hello, Amy. How's it going?'  
'Hey, Hun!'  
All the girls greeted her as they walked inside and took a seat in the living room as Amy closed the door. Amy made her way over to others and poured everyone a cup of tea.  
'So how are you guys?' Amy asked as she was passing around cups of tea.  
'Same old, same old. Spying on people here, kicking ass there. How are you, kiddo?' Rouge answered and then took a sip.  
'I'm ok. This storm sure is something, hey?!' Amy exclaimed.  
'You got that right! Did you get a load of that thunder last night?' Cosmo asked as she picked up a chocolate biscuit.  
'I couldn't back to sleep after it. Woke me up and scared me half to death!' Cream exclaimed as she placed a hand over her chest and all the girls giggled.  
'Don't worry, Cream. You weren't the only one that didn't sleep well last night.' Amy said with a concerned expression growing on her face. The girls looked up from their tea to Amy to see if she was going to explain what she meant by this, they knew she meant more than just the thunder.  
'I'm guessing it wasn't just the storm, right?' Rouge said, arching an eyebrow.  
'Uh, yeah I guess you could say that.' Amy said as she took a sip of her tea and looked down.  
'What's wrong, Amy? Is everything ok?' Cream questioned as she placed a comforting hand on her sisterly figure's shoulder.  
'Well, uh… I suppose so. Something weird happened last night?' Amy said as she recalled the dream in her head.  
'What happened?' Cosmo questioned.  
'I had this horrible, horrible dream.'  
'A dream?' Rouge said confused.  
'I know it sounds silly but it really freaked me out.' Amy said as she stood up and walked around a little.  
'Well what happened?' Cosmo asked.  
'Sonic told me loved me and how he wanted to be with me and-'  
'Didn't you say this was a bad dream?' Cream giggled.  
'I'm getting to it. Anyway, when he was about to kiss me he turned me around and held me down. Eggman and… Metal Sonic-  
'Metal Sonic?! But he's been gone for-' Rouge exclaimed, cutting her off.  
'Yes I know… Anyway they came up and began to attack and I screamed at Sonic to run but he wouldn't… he was on their side? His eyes were blood red and his smile was evil and he was so…' Amy trailed off and she began to breathe heavily and panic as she visualized the dream.  
'Hey, hey, it's ok. Calm down.' Cosmo said as she stood up and walked over to her friend.  
'It's ok, Hun. You just have keep telling yourself that it was just a dream.' Rouge said as she leaned back in her chair and crossed her legs.  
'Look I know it's silly but I couldn't go back to sleep and it's been freaking me out ever since.' Amy said.  
'Ok, I think I know what we need.' Rouge said as she stood up.  
'What?' The other three girls said in sync.  
'We are getting a train to the city and catching a movie or something. Let's get your mind off it and have some fun, ok?' Rouge said with a large grin.  
'Let's go!' Cosmo exclaimed.  
'Sounds fun!' Cream added.  
'Alright then, let's get going!' Amy said as they all headed for the door.

'I have to say this. You certainly don't seem yourself today, Sonic?' Knuckles said as he slouched on a beanbag in the garage.  
'Huh? Why, what do you mean?' Sonic answered as he passed a tool to Tails who was under the X-Tornado. Knuckles gave him a look, the same look Rouge gives Amy when she knows she's lying. Sonic recognized it a smirked.  
'That bat really has got you good, hey Knux?' Sonic giggled and Tails chuckled from under the plane. Steam began shooting out of Knuckles' ears but he chose to ignore it, this time. Knuckles only agreed to come over today because The Master Emerald was being guarded by the Chaotix and he had nothing better to do that help Sonic and Tails out on ship repairs.  
'Stop changing the subject, smart ass.'  
'I'm fine, Knuckles. I just, had a rough night last night.' Sonic admitted as he stood up and walked over to the tool-box.  
'Yeah, that's one way to put it.' Tails said in a muffled voice from under the Tornado.  
'What happened?'  
'He had a bad dream.' Tails muffled again. Knuckles fell on the ground in a fit of laughter.  
'It's not funny, Knucklehead!' Sonic exclaimed and raised a fist.  
'Hahaha! H-How old are you again? O-Oh my God!' Knuckles exclaimed as he bashed his fists on the ground. Tails rolled out from under the ship and took off his goggles.  
'Seriously, Knuckles, it was actually pretty bad.' Tails said with a concerned expression on his face.  
'Stop! I'm going to wet myself!' Knuckles exclaimed.  
'Knuckles!' Tails yelled.  
'Ok, ok. Let's say for arguments sake it really was something serious. What happened?' Knuckles said as he sat up and composed himself.  
'All I know is I woke up to Sonic screaming a lot and calling out Amy-' Sonic cut Tails off by slapping his hand over his mouth.  
'What was that? He was calling out for who?!'  
'No-one, Knuckles!' Sonic exclaimed.  
'Oh come on, Sonic. It's nothing to be embarrassed of, it was just a dream!' Tails exclaimed as he pushed Sonic's hand away, stood up and began packing up his tools.  
'For God's sake, what happened?!' Knuckles exclaimed in excitement.  
'Amy! Alright! I was calling out Amy's name!' Sonic exclaimed as he slouched in another bean bag and covered his face with his hands. Tails then took a seat on the arm chair by them as he drank some water. Instead of making jokes and laughing, Knuckles just sat in stunned silence for a minute trying to evaluate the situation.  
'Well, there is one thing I can tell you.' Knuckles said.  
'Yeah?' Sonic looked up hopefully.  
'You know how you keep telling us you don't have feelings for Amy?'  
'Well, yeah?'  
'You can't say that anymore!' Knuckles exclaimed and even Tails couldn't help but burst into laughter alongside the red echidna. Sonic just sighed and pouted at how immature his best friends were being.  
'Idiots…' he moaned as he folded his arms and watched them laugh.

That evening, Tails decided to pay Amy a casual, friendly visit. The two friends don't get to hang out that much so he decided to take the opportunity and see how she had been doing lately.  
'Just a minute.' Amy raised her voice a little as she walked to the door.  
'Tails! It's so good to see you! Come in.' Amy said as she opened the door and embraced him with a warm hug.  
'Hey Amy, it's good to see you too.' Tails said with a large grin and walked on in. Amy made the pair a cup of tea and they sat themselves down in the living room.  
'So what have you been up to lately, Tails?' Amy asked as she sipped on her tea.  
'Oh, you know, same thing different day. I've been doing a lot of work on the X-Tornado or studying when I'm not with you guys but that's about it. How about you?' Tails took a sip of his own tea.  
'Oh, I've been ok. The girls came around this morning and then they took me out for movies and shopping today. The past couple of nights of so have been kind of… well, rough.' Amy admitted. Tails ears pricked up at Amy's words.  
'Oh? Is everything ok?' Tails asked with a concerned expression plastered on his face.  
'I don't know, Tails. I don't know what's happening.' Tails just stared at her, as if he was waiting for some sort of explanation.  
'I've been having these… dreams.' Amy said calmly. Tails became fully alert.  
'They're horrifying and scary and they feel so real. I wake up screaming and crying and calling out-'  
'Sonic's name?' Tails cut her off. Amy gave him a horrified look.  
'W-What? How did you know?' Amy stuttered as she stood up. Tails stood up and walked around in silence for a minute longer, trying to regain himself.  
'Tails! How did you know?!' Amy yelled at him.  
'The same thing has been happening to Sonic!' Tails yelled back. Amy's face softened from anger and confusion to fear and sadness.  
'What do you mean?'  
'I woke up last night from Sonic screaming and yelling. It's not the first time it's happened but it's the first time it got so bad I had to wake him up. He was yelling out your name, telling you to run away. I don't think you did though. From what I gathered, something terrible was about to happen and that's when I woke him up. He was sweaty and all worked up the same way you were. Why are you dreaming about each other?' Tails asked curiously.  
'Usually I'd get excited and accept the fact Sonic wanted me to be his forever but judging from the dreams I really hope that's not it right now.' Amy said with a smirk, trying to make herself feel a little better with laughter. It wasn't working…  
'You need to tell him.' Tails said bluntly.  
'What?'  
'I'll tell him to swing by tomorrow, go for a walk or something and you have to tell each other. It's got to mean something!' Tails exclaimed.  
'Pfft, if it was that easy Sonic and I would be dating already.' Amy said sarcastically.  
'Look, if I get him over here, will you do it?'  
'Fine then.'  
'Good, because this is highly suspicious, I want to get to the bottom of it. I can't stand seeing Sonic like this anymore, and I know that no one else wants to see you this way-'  
'Don't tell anyone!' Amy cut Tails off.  
'You told the girls didn't you?' Tails questioned.  
'Yeah but they're the only others that know.' Amy admitted.  
'Well, Knuckles and I know about Sonic. I won't say anything but everyone is going to find out eventually, just sayin'.' Tails shrugged.  
'I guess, I just don't want the matter discussed. This is just so frustrating and it's freaking me out!' Amy exclaimed as she sat down and buried her face in her hands. Tails took a seat next to her and put a hand on her shoulder.  
'Come on, Amy. At the end of the day, they're just dreams right? Plus, once you and Sonic can talk to each other about it you'll feel better, I'm sure.' Tails assured her.  
'You're right, thanks Tails.' Amy said as she gave her friend a tight hug.  
'I better get going, Sonic will be home soon and I really don't want him attempting to use the kitchen.' Tails giggled.  
'Alright then, see you soon!' Amy chuckled as she waved Tails out the door. As soon as he left, Amy began preparing herself her own meal. Spaghetti Bolognaise. The spectacular cook made the beautiful meal for one in record time and ate it as she watched the night sky. It was still a little cloudy as the storm was passing by but other than that it was beautiful. The stars were twinkling and the sky was a beautiful midnight blue. Amy sighed as she watched the trees sway in the wind, she tried not to think about her bad dreams and only think of all the happy things between her and Sonic. Maybe that would coax a good dream tonight?  
After dinner, she made her way into the bathroom and took a relaxing bubble bath. She washed her pink quills with her rose scented wash and then got out. She dressed herself in her most comfortable pajamas, pink track pants and a grey hoodie that Sonic once lent her and then told her she could keep. It was her favourite for obvious reasons. She watched a little TV to try and relax and then made her way upstairs to her bedroom,  
'Tonight, there will be no more bad dreams. I'm going to get a great night's sleep, see Sonic tomorrow and this entire mess will be over.' Amy said and then smiled to herself. She then sighed, turned off her bedside light and curled up in her fluffy, warm blankets.

_**SONIC? SONIC! HELP ME! **__Amy exclaimed_ _as she saw her blue hero running towards her.  
__**PLEASE SONIC, GET ME OUT! HE'S GOING TO HURT ME WHEN HE COMES BACK! **__She exclaimed again from behind the cage she was trapped in.  
__**It's ok, Ames, I'm here. **__Sonic walked towards her, his face still covered by shadows of the trees and the night sky.  
__**Oh Sonic, I knew you'd come. We have to hurry, they'll be here- **__Amy cut herself off when her hero stepped out of the shadows. His eyes, blood. His smile, evil.  
__**NO! NO, SONIC! **__Amy screamed as tears began to form in her eyes. Metal Sonic was only a few steps behind him. Sonic opened the cage and grabbed her arms viciously as he pulled her out.  
__**Don't worry, beautiful, we're going to take very good care of you. **__Sonic said in a creepy and scary tone as he began to pull her close and bruise her arms with his grip. Even metal began to chuckle, if that's what it's called when a robot finds something funny.  
__**NO! NO! SONIC, PLEASE. PLEASE, STOP! TAILS, KNUCKLES! HELP ME! SONIC, STOP! NOOOOO!**_

'NO!' Amy screamed as she woke up and whirled herself up into a sitting position on her bed.  
Her entire body was shaking now and all her face and hair were drenched in sweat. She looked over at her alarm clock. 1:30am. She couldn't help it, she burst into tears. Amy buried her face in her hands and let it all out. She was so scared from something so small like a dream and she couldn't believe it. It felt so real, what if Tails was right? What if it means something? What if it's a vision and it might be showing the future? No. No, no. That's ridiculous.  
She turned on her bedside light and made her way to the bathroom. She walked in, turned on the cold tap of the shower and stood under it. It was freezing cold against her skin, she shivered at it's very touch. She knew she was awake now, though. She wasn't going back to sleep tonight, she wouldn't let herself. Amy couldn't help but relate her situation to those God awful 80's horror films that scared the life out of her, 'Nightmare on Elm Street', the only difference being instead of Freddy Kruger, she had Sonic the Hedgehog. She couldn't wait to see Sonic now, she just wanted to tell him what was happening and she wanted to hear from him that it was happening to him to. Once they got to the bottom of it, she knew it would be ok.

'Sonic! Sonic, wake up!' Tails exclaimed, shaking the blue hedgehog until he was fully awake.  
'Amy! Where is she?!' Sonic exclaimed as he sat up.  
'She's at home, Sonic. It was just another dream.' Tails said, his face softened to a sad expression.  
'Shit… I'm so sorry, pal.' Sonic said as he bowed his head.  
'It's not your fault, I just hate seeing you like this.' Tails said as he took a seat on the bed next to his brother figure. He looked over to the clock hanging on the wall in the room. 2am.  
'You're going to see her today.' Tails said as he placed a hand on Sonic's shoulder.  
'Uh, what?'  
'You need to see her and get to the bottom of it.'  
'But Tails-'  
'Just trust me, Sonic!' Tails snapped, he then sighed and shook his head.  
'Trust me, ok? It will help. Goodnight.' He said again as he walked back to his room. Sonic buried his face in his palms for a few seconds before making his way to the bathroom to splash his face and rinse his mouth out with water. After he felt a little more refreshed, he straightened up his bed, got back under the covers and got to thinking to himself.  
_Maybe Tails is right. I guess it wouldn't hurt to go and see her? I'm sure she'd be very understanding and willing to talk about it. How embarrassing… She better not go overboard. Hopefully it will help, though. If not, I just hope it doesn't make these stupid dreams worse. Jesus, this is so stupid! What does this even mean? Why am I suddenly having these horrific dreams?  
Well, I guess all I can do is give this a shot._

After a few hours, Sonic gave up on trying to get back to sleep as well. He just lay in bed for the rest of the night, trying to plan out exactly what he was going to say to Amy. It took him until somewhere after 10am for him to build up the courage to go to her house and get the entire mess sorted out.  
Amy gasped as she heard the door knock several times, she knew who it was.  
'Uh, just a second.' She said as she jogged up to the door.  
'Oh, Hi Sonic. H-How are you?' Amy stuttered a little as she tried to greet her hero as calmly as possible.  
'Hi Ames, I'm not too bad. Um, how are you?' Sonic replied as he eyeballed the ground and scratched the back of his quills. It was awkward, they were scared and confused.  
'I'm ok. Would you like to come in?' Amy gestured towards the living room.  
'How about we go for a walk? It's a beautiful day today.' Sonic said with a smile, Amy felt a little more at ease seeing the real 'Sonic smile' for the first time in days. Amy smiled back, stepped out and locked the door behind her.  
'So, are we really going for a _walk_?' Amy smirked.  
'Pfft, no.' Sonic laughed as he scooped Amy up in his arms, bridal style, and began running at the speed of light. In a matter of seconds they had been through a few forests, by a few rivers and found themselves on a hilltop. The few was exquisite.  
'Wow, Sonic. This is beautiful.' Amy gasped as she took a seat on a lush, green patch of grass. Sonic smiled and took a seat next to her. They let the silence fall over them for a few minutes more as they stared out into the distance.  
'So… Ames… I have to tell you something.' Sonic broke the silence.  
'Me too.' Amy admitted.  
'Really?'  
'Yeah, but you first.'  
'No, no, please. Ladies first.' Sonic gestured his hand towards her.  
'No, you were first. Please, after you.' Amy insisted.  
'Amy, seriously, you first.' Sonic couldn't help but smile.  
'Sonic, I insist you go first.'  
'Amy!' Sonic laughed as he raised himself to his knees so he was looking over her.  
'Sonic!' Amy raised herself up so she was at eye level with him. The pair narrowed their eyes at each other, suddenly forgetting about the rest of the world. They both stared for a few seconds, focus on the colour of each other's eyes. Jade and emerald, beautiful and calming. Amy pounced at the blue hero and they laughed as they went tumbling down a small hill and were stopped by a tree. They burst into hysterics of laughter until they realized how dangerously close they were to each other. Sonic was sitting up against the tree and Amy was on top of him, they were only a lips distance away from each other when they began to blush and Amy rolled off him. Suddenly the rest of the world came flooding back, but those few seconds of blissful happiness were worth it.  
'Alright then, I'll go first. Ames-' Sonic was cut off by a high pitched noise. The two hedgehogs covered their ears and grunted at the horrific frequency.  
'What is that?!' Amy yelled, her eyes squeezed shut. Sonic opened his eyes to see something rising from below the cliff edge. The noise stopped and then the ground started to rumble a little. The hedgehogs released their ears and looked over to whatever… no, _whoever_… was rising from the cliff edge.  
'Is that?' Amy trailed off.  
'No, it can't be.' Sonic answered.  
'OH HOHOHOHOHOHOHO!' A loud voice bellowed from behind them. The pair whirled around to see Eggman in his small hovercraft above them.  
'Hello my old friends!' he exclaimed again.  
'Eggman!' Sonic exclaimed.  
'I believe you've already met my Grandfather's creation, METAL SONIC!' Eggman yelled out as Metal flew towards Eggman's side.  
'No, no, no!' Amy screamed as she began to hyperventilate and recalled every second of her dreams.  
'However, neither of you have met _my _creation. I decided that Metal needed a companion, someone to battle with side by side. So, I introduce you to… METAL AMY!' Eggman bellowed with a huge grin.  
'NO!' Sonic screeched, recalling his own dreams. Metal Amy flew her way to Eggman's other side. Within seconds, Sonic and Amy exchanged looks, suddenly realizing that they both knew this was coming.  
'You knew, didn't you?' Amy questioned her hero.  
'You were dreaming it too?!' Sonic exclaimed. Amy's eyes began to well with tears, her heart racing. All she could do was nod at her hero.  
'Oh how dramatic. Get over it. Metals… ATTACK!' Eggman exclaimed pointing towards the two hedgehogs.  
'AMY! AMY, RUN!' Sonic yelled. As soon as the words came out of his mouth, the pair were caught off guard. Their dreams were becoming a reality. Metal Sonic took him down as Metal Amy summoned her metal hammer. Amy ran behind a bush and dialed Tails on her wrist communicator.  
'Amy? What's up?' Tails questioned casually.  
'TRACK MY LOCATION AND GET HERE. NOW!' Amy screeched and hung up.

'Amy? Amy!' Tails yelled into the communicator. He began to panic, unaware of what was going on. He assumed it had something to do with Sonic as well. He tracked Amy's location and then called the rest of the gang on their own communicator's.  
'Get here as fast as you can! Sonic and Amy need our help!' He exclaimed through the communicator. In no time at all, the gang were in the Tornado and ready to fly towards their friends.

As Amy stood up from behind the bush to run over to help Sonic, her Metal twin grabbed her by her arms and lifted her into the air.  
'Nothing can help you now. Give up while you have the chance.' Metal Amy said in a robotic tone.  
'Let go of me, you freak!' Amy yelled as she squirmed around.  
'As you wish.' Metal let go of her and she fell to the ground hard. She let out a scream, she had probably sprained her ankle but she couldn't think about it now.  
'Amy!' Sonic yelled out as he had thrown a punch at his own Metal twin sending him into the dirt. He ran over to her and helped her to her feet. The two stood back to back and braced themselves for another forceful impact from their robotic twins. Adrenalin rushing through their bodies, they couldn't feel any pain right now, but were preparing themselves for it later.  
'Give up, hedgehogs. It is over.' Metal Amy said.  
'The Eggman Empire will rule.' Metal Sonic added.  
'Are you ready to surrender you pesky brats?' Eggman giggled.  
'Never!' the two exclaimed in sync.

'Sonic! Amy!' A voice echoed from above.  
'Tails! Knuckles!' Sonic replied.  
'Rouge! Cosmo, Cream!' Amy added. The X-Tornado circled the area creating gusts of wind and confusing the robots, while they were caught off guard Sonic scooped the pink hedgehog up and leapt up for the plane.  
'What is going on? Stop them, Metals!' Eggman screeched and the robots did as they were told.  
'Ahhhh!' Amy screamed as something grabbed her sprained ankle a threw her back to ground, releasing her from Sonic's grip.  
'Amy! No!' Sonic exclaimed as he landed on the plane wing.  
'I've got this.' Rouge said as she leapt out of the X-Tornado and flew towards her friend until Metal Sonic sent a gust of wind towards her, throwing her against a tree.  
Rouge struggled to her feet and kept her eye on both Metals. Amy wasn't moving, other than her chest showing her stable breathing.  
'Let us out, Tails!' Knuckles exclaimed and Tails landed the plane. The gang jumped out while Tails stabilized the ship. Knuckles got Rouge and the two began battling the Metals. Sonic, Cosmo and Cream ran towards Amy so they could take her to the ship… until she very quickly sat up, her eyes still closed. The three stopped dead in their tracks.  
'Amy?' Cream said nervously.  
'Amy, wake up.' Cosmo demanded.  
'Amy, are you ok?' Sonic walked towards her slowly. She opened her eyes… blood.  
'Oh my, God.' Sonic whispered. Caught off guard, his pink fan girl leapt towards him and began to battle her hero.  
'Cosmo, Cream! Run! Help the others!' Sonic exclaimed and the girls did as they were told. Tails, Knuckles and Rouge were battling it out with the Metals while Cosmo and Cream tried to act as distractions to the robots and catch them off guard.  
'Amy! Stop! It's me, Sonic!' Sonic exclaimed as he held up her arms and she growled at him. She slipped an arm away and punched him in the face, sending him flying. Her strength had increased in leaps and bounds. Sonic and Amy's dreams are suddenly becoming a reality. How? Why?

'OH HOHOHOHOHOHO! This is just too good!' Eggman exclaimed. Cosmo and Cream looked up to the round, plump doctor as he said these words and noticed a sort of remote in his hands. They watched him use it for a few seconds and realized something…  
'SONIC! THE REMOTE! IT'S CONTROLLING AMY!' Cosmo screamed at the blue hero as he pinned Amy to the ground and she hissed at him. Sonic looked up at Eggman who was still smirking. How did he do it?  
'When Metal Amy grabbed her she must have attached something to her!' Cream exclaimed.  
'Destroy the remote or the chip attached to Amy!' Cosmo yelled over the battle going on between the Metals and the rest of the gang.  
'Where's the chip?!' Sonic screamed as Amy rolled Sonic over in her evil trance.  
'Her ankle, Sonic! Her ankle!' Tails screamed out from over his own battle, remembering back to when he could see where she was grabbed. Sonic rolled Amy over again and used his feet to pin her arms down.  
'Don't you dare, Hedgehog!' Amy screeched in a creepy monotone voice as Sonic found the chip attached to her ankle. Sonic ripped it off her and smashed it into the ground, sending Amy into a fit of screams.  
'NO! BLAST YOU HEDGEHOG!' Eggman exclaimed as the remote began to malfunction. Amy's screams ceased and she passed out again.  
'Cosmo, Cream! Take Amy to the Tornado!' Sonic exclaimed and the girls grabbed the unconscious, fuchsia hedgehog rushing her to the plane as Sonic ran to the rest of the gang.  
'Sonic, help me!' Tails yelled out as Metal Amy had him pinned to the ground. Sonic ran over and kicked her in the stomach, sending her flying into a nearby tree. Metal Sonic was caught off guard by his companion being injured, allowing him to also be sent flying into the same tree by Rouge and Knuckles with one swift kick.  
'How could you?!' Eggman bellowed. The gang panted as they looked up to the Doctor.  
'Ready, Knux?' Sonic looked over to the red echidna with a tired smirk.  
'When you are.' Knuckles returned the same tired smile as he grabbed Sonic by the wrist and threw him into a powerful spin attack. He flew towards Eggman.  
'NO!' Eggman screeched as Sonic hit his small hovercraft and sent him flying into the sky and out of sight.  
'I'LL GET YOU HEDGEHOOOOOOOOOOOOOG!'  
The Metals were in a heap against the tree when they began malfunctioning, electrical currents circuiting in and around them. They slowly caught the tree they were slumped against alight.  
'Next time, Hedgehog.' Metal Sonic forced out.  
'You won't get away with this.' Metal Amy added. They began twitching violently, the electrical shocks growing strong.  
'RUN! THEY'RE GOING TO EXPLODE!' Tails yelled. Cosmo, Cream and Amy were already in the Tornado so Tails jumped in and began to fly. Sonic, Knuckles and Rouge began to foot it as fast as they could through the forests back to the closest house to them all… Sonic and Tails'.  
Thanks to the Metals destructing, the entire forest exploded. Setting alight many beautiful trees, shrubs and flowers. The gang made it out just in time and no one was injured, except of course Amy who was still unconscious.

It had been one hell of a day. A long, scary and confusing day. When the sun began to set, Sonic watched the remaining debris fall from his bedroom balcony. When they made it back to his and Tails' home, he scooped Amy up in his arms and took her straight to his room and put her to bed. Tails checked out her ankle and confirmed it was only a sprain so he bandaged it a let it rest. The rest of the gang decided to hang around their place for at least the evening, have dinner and catch a few movies. They wanted to wait until Amy was awake too, they were all worried.  
'Come on, Ames. Please wake up soon.' Sonic said as he watched Amy lying in his bed from the balcony. He walked over to her bedside and pulled up a seat. He took her hand and gripped it tight with both of his. He knew she was only asleep, she was exhausted, he was worried all the same.  
'I can't believe you were seeing it too. I want to know exactly what you saw, what you were feeling. I'm so sorry you had to go through it, you must have been so scared. I know I was. I was so scared for you, our friends, even for me a little. I'll never let anything like this happen to you again.' Sonic said as he bowed his head and held onto the pink hedgehog's hand.  
He gently placed her hand back on the bed and covered her up with the blankets. He reassured that she was absolutely as comfortable as possible and then stood up and walked to the living room.

'How is she?' Knuckles asked as he drank a glass of water, slouched on the lounge.  
'Alive and asleep.' Sonic said with a sigh as he slumped himself down on a beanbag.  
'Don't worry, Mr. Sonic, Amy is going to be ok. I'm sure of it!' Cream said optimistically and Sonic gave her a smile and a wink.  
'This is to be expected. Whatever Eggman programed the Metals to do to her, it really exhausted her, but she'll be fine. I've checked it out.' Tails assured everyone.  
'Tails is right, Sonic. She's just tired, I'm sure she'll wake up soon.' Cosmo said with a smile as she sipped on her tea. Rouge was sitting next to Knuckles, rubbing her back. She had a horribly scratched and bruised back from being thrown against the tree. Tails tended to it but it was going to take time to heal. Knuckles snuck a kiss on her forehead every now and then to comfort her when he thought no one was watching, he was kidding himself.  
'How creepy is it that he actually brought back Metal Sonic _and_ created Metal Amy to go with it?' Knuckles chuckled in the attempt to lighten the mood.  
'I think it's kind of sweet… in an evil, disgusting way.' Rouge added and everyone giggled a little, except Sonic who simply mustered a smile.  
'NO! NO! STOP, SONIC NO! HELP ME!' a voice screamed from Sonic's room. Everyone looked at each other startled and then ran towards the voice.  
'Amy! Amy, wake up!' Sonic exclaimed as he got into the room. Amy was tossing and turning, her cheeks stained with the residue of tears. He sat her up and shook her until she was awake while everyone else remained just inside the bedroom door.  
'It's me! Amy, it's me, it's Sonic!'  
'Sonic?' Amy said confused as she woke up.  
'Another bad dream, kiddo?' Rouge questioned.  
'I think so.'  
'It's over now, Amy. They're gone.' Tails said with a smile as everyone surrounded the bed. Amy readjusted herself in a sitting position and took a few deep breaths.  
'What happened?' Amy questioned.  
'Eggman brought back Metal Sonic,' Cream began, 'he made a Metal version of you too.' she finished.  
'I remember now. Who would've thought dreams could become a reality… you know, like that.' Amy said with a hint of a smile. Everyone giggled a little. Trust Amy Rose to make light of a situation like this.  
'Ah, my ankle-'  
'It's sprained but it will be fine as long as it's taken care of. I've bandaged it for you.' Tails cut her off and then gave her a brotherly love smile.  
'Thank you, Tails.' Amy said, returning the smile. Sonic couldn't help but wrap an arm around her shoulder, sending nervous and excited butterflies through Amy's stomach.  
'We'll leave you guys alone.' Knuckles said with a smile and everyone except Sonic headed back to the living room.

After everyone left, Amy wiggled out of Sonic's grip, got out of his bed and hobbled over to the balcony. Sonic was confused and a little hurt by her actions and followed her out to the balcony.  
'Are you ok, Ames?' Sonic said cautiously as he leaned against the ledge of the balcony next to the fuchsia hedgehog.  
'Yes, well no. Well, yeah but-'  
'Hey, it's ok.' Sonic cut her off, 'I know you're confused, so am I. It's over now, they're gone and the dreams are going to stop now.' He finished.  
'I'm scared Sonic. What if they don't go? What if I can never look at you the same again?'  
'What does that mean?'  
'Don't pretend you don't know. You can't look at me the same either, especially considering you actually saw me turn into something that happened in a nightmare.' Amy snapped as a tear rolled down her cheek, she continued to stare out into the sunset. Sonic bowed his head, knowing she was right.  
'Well, now we all know what happened in my dreams… what happened in yours?' Sonic questioned.  
'What? Why?' Amy asked confused.  
'Well, uh… Tails thought that if we told each other what happened in our dreams, we could get it sorted and forget about it.' Sonic said nervously as he scratched the back of his quills.  
'Ok then, it's worth a shot. To be honest, it wasn't all that different from yours by the sounds of it. Except, you were the evil one. Eggman had turned you, your eyes were blood red and you kept trying to hurt me… and-' Amy cut herself off as her voice cracked.  
'Stop.' Sonic said as he pulled Amy towards her in a warm embrace. A shocked, nervous, excited and confused Amy returned her hero's warm embrace and sobbed into his chest for a few seconds and then manage to contain herself. They two stayed that way for a few seconds longer until they heard music start to play from the living room. They could hear all of their friend laugh and talk and it brought a smile and chuckle to the both of them.

Sonic took one of Amy's hands and put his other on the small of her back. He lifted her up onto his feet so she wouldn't put weight on the sprained ankle and he started swaying her side to side to the beat of the music. He looked into her eyes and smiled, watching her giggle and smile back.  
'What are you doing, you crazy Hedgehog?' Amy questioned as she blushed like crazy.  
'Dancing. I know, you can't even fathom how good I am at it.' Sonic winked and Amy giggled. Sonic twirled her around a few times and picked her up to the counts of the music. The both burst into laughter, letting the rest of the world fade away.  
'I feel better already, you know.' Amy said as she looked at her feet while they still swayed to the music.  
'Me too, Ames.' Sonic smiled down at her. She looked up into his gorgeous emerald eyes and watched him sing along with the music for a little longer. She couldn't help but laugh at him, he twirled her and swirled and dipped her and did as many fancy moves as he could think of more and more. At one stage the pair got a little out of hand and tripped over each other's feet and burst into laughter.  
'Oh my God, did I hurt your ankle?!' Sonic exclaimed.  
'No! It's fine.' Amy giggled back.  
Sonic had fallen on top of Amy, catching her head before it hit the ground. They both blushed a little when they realized how close they were, however something was different this time… instead of Sonic running away from on awkward situation, he took a deep breath, closed his eyes and went for it.

Amy closed her eyes as she felt some something warm against her lips. Was Sonic kissing her? No, he couldn't be? But, he is! She wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her hands through his lush, blue quills. Sonic kept one hand behind Amy's head, keeping her head close to him, and the other around the small of her back. They continued to kiss passionately, letting the sunset breeze pass by them on the balcony after having fallen over from a clumsy dance move… oh, how romantic?  
Sonic could feel Amy's petite body trembling beneath his firm hands, this made him smile. Amy could feel him smile in his kiss, and she couldn't help but smile back. She pulled him close and let him explore her mouth as she did the same. The broke away after a few minutes for well-deserved air and stared into each other's eyes. Sonic brushed a quill away from Amy's face and kissed her on the fore head. Without another word he scooped her up and threw her on his bed. He held her as he continued to kiss her gently, making his way around her cheeks and neck.  
'Why?' She questioned him as she broke away from his lips. He stopped and looked up into her eyes.  
'Why what, Ames?' he replied, only a lips distance away from her.  
'Why now?'  
'I've always loved you. It was only today that I realized how much and how I can't be without you…if I ever lost you I don't know-'Amy cut him off by placing a finger over his lips.  
'I'll always be here.' She told him. He smiled and slowly leaned in to kiss her again.

'You have no taste in music, Knucklehead!' Rouge yelled out from the living room.  
'You're kidding yourself! You're just batty!' he replied.  
'Oh my God would someone just pick a song?!' Tails chimed in.  
Amy and Sonic's kiss was cut off by the yelling coming from the living room. They started giggling and decided they should probably head towards the others. Sonic got up and stretched out his arms towards Amy.  
'You're mine, Ames. I love you.' He said once more as he pulled her close and kissed her on the forehead.  
'I love you, Sonic.' She replied as she smiled up at him.  
She took one of his hands and he led her towards the living room. They walked in to find Cosmo and Cream in the kitchen preparing dinner and Tails, Rouge and Knuckles fighting over music. The gang didn't notice them walk in so they just quietly walked in and took a seat together on the lounge.  
'Ok, to make things easier, I'll just pick the music!' Tails exclaimed.  
'No way, I'm trying to make a point here!' Knuckles yelled.  
'You have no point! Just except the fact you have a crap taste in music!' Rouge bellowed at her stubborn, echidna partner.  
'Why don't we just watch a movie?' Amy questioned from the couch. She was lying comfortably on Sonic with his arm wrapped around her and everyone looked up over to them.  
'Thank you!' Cream and Cosmo yelled in sync.  
'When did you guys get in here?' Tails questioned.  
'We've been listening to you guys bitch about the music the whole time. I agree, let's watch a movie instead?' Sonic replied with a smirk. Tails, Rouge and Knuckles exchanged looks and shrugged their shoulders.  
'Fine, as long as it's something decent.' Knuckles huffed and Rouge and Tails face palmed.  
'Or we could have dinner first and then pick a movie?' Cosmo suggested as her and Cream brought over plates of food for everyone.  
'Agreed!' Amy exclaimed as Cream passed her a plate of food. The gang ate a beautiful meal and talked for at least an hour. They hadn't laughed like that in such a long time. It was getting late and they all decided to crash there for the night. They set up some blankets and pillows and then got onto the topic of movie picking.  
'Action? Romance? Comedy? Horror?' Tails questioned everyone.  
'Not horror!' Cream trembled.  
'Agreed.' Cosmo added.  
'How about romance?' Amy suggested.  
'BORING!' Knuckles and Sonic exclaimed in a monotone in sync.  
'Action?' Tails suggested, beginning to become frustrated with the topic.  
'We always watch action?' Rouge said.  
'Ok, different tactic. Tails, start yelling out the movies and we'll yell out _yes_ or _no_.' Cosmo said.  
'Good plan!' Tails exclaimed. After a going through a full 43 movies, the gang FINALLY decided on a new release by Disney. Even Knuckles couldn't deny he laughed at the cute little snowman which Rouge thought was adorable.  
'LET IT GO! LET IT GO! CAN'T HOLD IT BACK ANYMORE!' Cream and Cosmo sang at the top of their lungs, standing in the centre of the room. Everyone burst into laughter at the two friends pretending to be an ice queen.

After a few more Disney movies, almost everyone was sound asleep. Close to midnight, Sonic and Amy were still awake and chatting away quietly while listening to movies in the background.  
'How cute were Cosmo and Cream doing karaoke during _Frozen_ tonight?' Amy giggled as she buried her head in Sonic's chest.  
'I couldn't stop giggling, they were fantastic. I even saw Knuckles have some fun tonight.' Sonic replied as he stroked Amy's silky quills.  
'Wow, now that's saying something!' Amy said, making the pair chuckle. They two began looking at all of their friends asleep, thinking about how great they all were.  
'I'm so lucky.' Sonic said after a minute of silence.  
'You are, Sonic. But what made you say that?'  
'I have great friends, and now I finally have you.'  
'You always had me, you just took your sweet ass time getting there.' Amy chuckled making Sonic roll his eyes and tickle her ribs a little.  
'I love you, Sonic.' Amy said as she looked into her hero's eyes.  
'I love you too, Ames.' He replied and then kissed her on the forehead.  
'Sorry it took so long.' Sonic chuckled and Amy playfully punched his face.

The two cozied up to each other and continued to watch more Disney movies until they finally fell asleep. Amy couldn't believe that something she had wished and hoped to happen for so long had finally come true. Sonic had finally told her how he felt about her, which was saying a lot considering she didn't even know whether or not he felt the same way, but now she knew for sure. Everything she had ever dreamed of became a reality… in more ways than one just today! 


End file.
